Jim Starling
(honors Jim) (honors Jim) |enemies = (hated by Jim) |first_appearance = * Beware the B.U.D.D.Y. System! (footage) * The Duck Knight Returns! (in person) |voiced_by = Jim Cummings |aliases = Negaduck (currently) Darkwing Duck (formerly)}} Jim Starling the original actor who played the titular character of 's favourite TV show Darkwing Duck first appeared in the episode "Beware the B.U.D.D.Y. System!" where he's described as an old-fashioned actor who likes to do his own stunts. By Season 2 he seeks vengeance on the new Darkwing Duck and in the process, becomes Negaduck. Personality As an actor, Starling prided himself on his abilities as a stuntman, despite the injuries he often sustained while performing. He was so dedicated to his role that he would break character and insist that the filming continue. However, in his later years, Starling seems to have nothing to his credit other than his role as Darkwing, whether because he couldn't or wouldn't find other work. Moreover, Starling seemed to have little to no appreciation for his fans, regarding them only as a source of income. He was initially thrilled at the prospect of as a new fan but quickly soured upon recognizing Launchpad, failing to appreciate the awe in which the pilot held him. Unlike Dewey and Launchpad, Starling was entirely content with Alistair Boorswan's take on Darkwing, "Darkwing: First Darkness", while he believed he would be reprising the role. However, his rage at being replaced led him to physically assault Drake Mallard, and he soon took advantage of Launchpad's hero-worship to coerce him into helping him break back onto the studio lot. Starling's ego sent him into a maniacal spiral in which he assaulted and imprisoned Mallard and several guards before hijacking an electric cannon and wreaking havoc on the film set. He later showed a willingness to inflict fatal injury on Drake Mallard when the latter appeared in costume, and irritation when Launchpad attempted to stop their fighting. For a brief instant, the words of Mallard and Launchpad moved Starling to reflect on how far he had departed from his heroic television role. However, when Launchpad was threatened and Mallard went to his aid, Starling saw it as upstaging and intervened. Having been caught in the explosion of a large electrode, Starling was believed to have been killed. With the movie cancelled, Launchpad convinces Mallard to become Darkwing in real life to honour their fallen idol. But in actuality, Jim Starling had fallen into a drain and survived. As he walked through a pipe, a purple liquid leached from his Darkwing outfit, changing its colour to red and yellow, and now looking exactly like . He believed that Mallard had intended not merely to replace him but to kill him and steal his place as Darkwing, using Starling's biggest fan as bait. With this twisted misconception and a furiously wounded ego, Starling seeks revenge against Drake Mallard. Skills and Abilities *'Enhanced Durability': Starling has shown to be more durable than a normal person able to take several blows and stay standing, and also managing to survive an explosion that would have killed an ordinary person. *'Skilled hand-to-hand combatant': As expected due to being a to playing Darkwing Duck for years, Jim has trained extensively on his own in hand to hand combat. *'Master martial artist': Jim has excellent martial art skills, nearly being on par with that of former secret agent Mrs. Beakley, and equal of that to Drake Mallard. Equipment *'Lightning Cannon': Starling temporarily had access to a large cannon which fired bolts of electricity in the direction in which it was aimed if aimed at flammable materials it causes them to catch fire. Relationships Drake Mallard Drake is Jim Starling's successor set to appear in the movie based on the Darkwing Duck tv show. Drake idolized Darkwing Duck so much as a child that he stood up to a bully at a younger age. Starling is contemptuous towards his successor and wants to portray Darkwing Duck in the movie himself out of a sense of entitlement. It is not long before a brawl breaks out on the set between Drake and Jim over who is the best Darkwing Duck. Jim becomes bitter and merciless attack, Drake, again and again, losing his sanity and gaining a nemesis. 'Launchpad McQuack' Launchpad is Jim biggest fan, LP has gone to many of his autographs signings but never got to talk to him because he always fainted. Until The Duck Knight Returns! Jim was flattered but never gave him much respect, but when Jim found out Darkwing Duck was in production for a movie Launchpad happily assisted him a limousine ride to the studio, Jim gladly took advantage. Launchpad unconditionally loves being around and helping him so when trouble came, Jim immediately accepted Launchpad as his sidekick. But when Launchpad bonded with Drake, Jim was upset and try to get his title back, through any means. Launchpad tried to get through to him, and it works. He tried to save Launchpadfrom an explosion of a large electrode, but after Starling was believed to be dead. He believed that Mallard had intended not merely to replace him but to kill him and steal his place as Darkwing, using Starling's biggest fan as bait. Video (Spoilers) Appearances Season 1 * 11. Beware the B.U.D.D.Y. System! (As Darkwing Duck) * 22. The Last Crash of the Sunchaser! (As Darkwing Duck) Season 2 * 14. Friendship Hates Magic! (As Darkwing Duck) * 16. The Duck Knight Returns! (As himself and Darkwing Duck but now Negaduck) Trivia * His name is a reference to Jim Cummings, Darkwing and Negaduck's current and original voice actor.Frank Angones on Tumblr * In the original Darkwing Duck series Negaduck was Darkwing Duck from an alternate dimension where he chose to be a villain rather than a hero, at least according to one origin story. So this incarnation being a Darkwing Duck that turned evil is rather fitting. **Another origin story depicted him as Darkwing's evil cousin from another planet, but the episode in which this took place was clearly intended to parody various comic book and television stories rather than to be taken seriously. * Jim Starling's tragic fall from grace seems to be based on Basil Karlo, who would eventually become one of Batman's enemies, Clayface, and has some similarities to the Joker, who claims all it takes to turn even the sanest man alive into a monster is 'one bad day'. * Jim Starling shares the same voice as the current voice of a long-known character to Disney, Pete (Mickey Mouse's arch-nemesis). References Category:2017 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Ducks Category:Characters